Noc w zamku
Chris: Wtajcie nadworni pucybuci! Ostatnio w Zamku Totalnej Porażki zawodnicy mieli za zadanie uratować kapitanów swych drużyn - Lindsay i Astrid. Podczas zabawy, nastąpiły małe spięcia w drużynie Błędnych Rycerzy.. Ostatecznie zwyciężyły Rżące Rumaki, a z programu odpadła wredna Christie..! Czy dziś wreszcie poszczęści się Biednym Rycerzom? Czy moja fryzura w porządku? Oglądacie.. Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!!! (muzyczka tytułowa) Wszyscy już się pobudzili i jedzą śniadanie.. W wychodku Astrid: Cieszę się, że dotarłam już tak daleko, ale.. czuje się trochę dziwnie. Wszyscy "nowi" prócz mnie już odpadli - boję się, że to czeka również mnie.. (zestresowana) Noah: ZTP to coś dla mnie, bo w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej serii - tu mogę się wykazać inteligencją. I tym razem postanowiłem robić wszystko, by ten mózg (pokazuje na swoją głowę) wykorzystać. Chris: Dzień dobry wszystkim! Jedzcie szybko, bo już niedługo czeka was wielka.. wielka.. WIELKA.. BIBKA..!! Dalej, dalej - wsuwajcie! W wychodku Heather: Jestem pewna, że Chris znów coś kombinuje..! ale trudno byłoby nieskorzystać z okazji zjedzenia czegoś, co się do tego NADAJE.. W zamku po kilku, a raczej kilkunastu godzinach zabawy - początek nocy Geoff: Takie imprezy to ja rozumiem! (kiss z Bridgette) Astrid: Taak, dokładnie.. (kiss z DJ'em) Gwen: Ej, gdzie Chris? Leshawna wzrusza ramionami. Chefa też nigdzie nie było.. nagle prąd "wysiadł". Trent: To dziwne... Heather: To Chris - wiedziałam, że coś kombinuje, WIEDZIAŁAM!!! Gwen: Zamknij się.. Heather: Sama się zamknij..! (podchodzi do drzwi i próbuje je otworzyć) widzisz? zamknięte! To kolejny podstęp Chrisa..! (nagle słychać jakieś jęki) Astrid: Co.. co to było..? Heather: Pff.. pewnie myśli, że uwierzymy w to, że zamek jest nawiedzo-oooony.. (ostatnie słowo powiedziała jak duch) ale nie uda ci się mnie nabrać, SŁYSZYSZ CHRIS?! W wieży Chrisa Chris: Słyszę cię lepiej niż myślisz.. może podkręcimy nieco atmosferę? (naciska jakiś guzik) (słychać jakieś.. skrzypienie) Beth: A co to było? Heather: Niby co..? (znów skrzypienie.. do Beth i Heather podchodzi zbroja rycerza z czerwonymi ślepiami) Beth: (przerażona) To.. AAAA!! (i uciekają) Leshawna: A tym co jest? (nagle podchodzi do niej rycerz) o mamuniu.. AAAA!! Wszyscy wieją - muzyczka jak ze Scooby-Doo. Justin naciska jakąś cegłę i wszyscy lądują na dworze. Podchodzi do nich Chris. Chris: Kurcze.. myślałem, że to potrwa trochę dłużej.. dlatego, że obie drużyny wydostały się jednocześnie szybko na zewnątrz - mamy dziś podwójną ceremonię i nikt nie dostaje nagrody. Heather: Zaraz, zaraz.. a gdzie Linziotka i okularnica? ... Beth&Lindsay: AAAAAAA!!! ... Chris: Ooo.. Rumaki są w niepełnym składzie więc.. tą rundę wygrali Rycerze! Rycerze: WHOHOOO!! Hetaher: Mówiłeś coś o jakiejś nagrodzie.. Chris: A, tak.. w nagrodę zdobywacie nietykalność.. Gwen: Yyy.. I to wszystko? Chris: Tak. A my, Rumaki, widzimy się na ceremonii.. Bridgette: A co z Lindsay i Beth..? Chris: A, no tak. Zaraz otworzę zamek i wyślę po nie stażystów.. (ceremonia) Chris: Żeby nie przeciągać.. korony dostają Justin, Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah, Trent i Lindsay. To znaczy, że Beth.. odpada..! ... Na Wzgórzu Wstydu Beth: No cóż.. pa ludzie.. pa Lind.. Lindsay: Pa, Beth.. (hug) Heather: (do siebie) Jeszcze tylko ta idiotka i będzie po sprawie! Chris: To już wszystko na dziś, paaa! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki